rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonderworks: Chapter 2
By AllyTrish34, inspired by the FantasTeen novel of the same name, continues the first chapter. Plot Morgenstern’s Everything Shop, a small kiosk owned by a weird, short damsel named Morwenna Morgenstern. She gives out each teenager a piece of paper and a pencil, then asking them to write down their needs. Most teens are baffled what to write, save for Ruth McVey. The braided gal notes her needs right away like she has been reciting them one by one from home. “Papers are given out if you have needs,” explains Lockette. “What about pajamas or daily clothes?” “You can come back here anytime after the classes have finished. Remember, this is an ‘''Everything Shop’. You can get everything from Morgenstern,” adds Lockette, who seems to have experienced the same kind of worries. While Ruth complains on each detail of her shopping, everyone else checks and rechecks theirs, respectively. Miele wanders around in Morgenstern’s tight, yet dim shop. She realizes finally that the walls are covered in shiny gold coins. Examining random shelves, she finds inks labeled “foxfire mushroom”, “greener than firefly light”, “cockroach wing extract” (Miele cringes at that, moving to the next one), and “Xerces Blue”. “''Poisons and Potions Step 1, The Art of White Magic, Healing and Fixing Theories, The Book of Curses, Introduction to Transformation, Telekinesis for Dummies, Magic for Beginners... Oh...my...God, we’re using Austin’s books,” Ace murmurs slowly, scanning each reference books, brought here by Morgenstern. “Is there a reference book of Attacking Magic as well?” Morgenstern shakes her head. “''First Introduction for Attacks'', written by Billon Young,” she says, holding up a book in metallic red cover. “No wonder Avalon deploys Austin’s books. He’s beyond famed in our generation. Genius, that kid.” “But crappy...” Ace spits. Lockette claps her hand, drawing in attention. “Quick, your first class with Mrs. DeLuca! Bring your stuff,” she says. “And don’t forget to bring your Glodscends!” “Come back anytime. Morgenstern will be here to sell all you need. From clothes to snacks, to the footage of Marie Antoinette’s papillon puppy,” Riven elucidates. “The fee of this practice has been paid, so you don’t have to fuss about it.” “You mean, we have to spend money if we need more?” Louriza asks incredulously. “Sooo unfair. We’re totally unprepared. How can we bring money?” Ace cackles. “You don’t need money,” he explains. “It’s all up to Morgenstern. Negotiate with her. Sometimes you’ll have to trade Mr. Carlo Moretti’s nail clippings for what you’re about to purchase,” adds Lockette. Morgenstern smirks, showing off a jar of her collection of Mr. Carlo Moretti’s nail clippings. Lockette looks at her sympathetically. “Now, c’mon, quick! Quick!” * * * “Faster, faster! Sit, everyone!” Mrs. DeLuca trudges to in front of the classroom. “Welcome to Transformation class. I’m Troian DeLuca, teacher of this class. I am sure you have bought the book, Introduction to Transformation by Cody Mailman. First lesson, creating your wand. Difficult, but we’ve got a lot of time. Magic wands are mediums to let magic flow from your body to its real form. You don’t have a wand yet, of course. If you’re already an expert, you can cast spells ambidextrously. Open page 14 and take out your Glodscends!” Simultaneously, students flip the pages of their books and skim them. Transformation basics, ''Miele reads silently, ''to alter an object into another one (for example, deciding which material to use for our equipment) needs concentration and imagination, as well as connection to the object. “Unlike transforming things into other ones we know, turning a Glodscend into something you haven't known acquires more than just imagination," Mrs. DeLuca explains. "Turning something into familiar objects a Mickey Mouse job. We only need to concentrate on our imagination, Like," she looks around for an inspiration, "that flower vase into a pincushion." In a blink of an eye, she flicks her wand and points it at the vase. Faint splashing sounds are heard. The vase trembles a little, before finally turning into a red tomato-shaped pincushion, with sewing pins of all various colors growing from it. Mrs. DeLuca grins at her new students, recently just awestruck. "That's the way you do it," she crows. "With imagining that vase turning into a pincushion." Chase Csaplar raises his hand confidently. "Are there any spells that we need to memorize?" "Didn't read your book?" Mrs. DeLuca frowns. "Of course there are. One spell is written on your book. Inflecto. 'But you only use that if you have gained the materials to construct your wands. For now, you have to know the materials for your wands. Transform your Glodscends into them. That's what you'll do. Needs more than just imagination, intuition, too. Now," she explains clearly and detailed, "put your Glodscends on your table and concentrate your minds. Glodscends will morph into a bunch of materials for wands. The first thing to come up in your mind should be the materials. Once it pops up, keep thinking of it. When your hunch tells you that this the right time, say the spell on page 15. That's the spell to alter a solid magic object into another one. In this case, Glodscends into wand materials." "'Volubis muto," cries Chase. "Don't badmouth me, Mr. Csaplar." * * * Thirty minutes passed in vain. Most kids are bored and ready to capitulate. They continuously protest to and ask Mrs. DeLuca who only responds, "Really, kids. It's only been thirty minutes. Wow, you really can't wait, huh?" Kids feel desperate and tricked. Do they really own magic? Maybe these are just tricksters who can do magic, or, maybe, movie producers. Whatever it is, all kids are miffed. Chase bangs his book onto the table, Alicia whines lousily, and Corki sniffs loudly. Tanika almost bursts into tears, and Miele dozes off thanks to boredom. Then, Kenny whoops, surprised. Abbie Shackelford's Glodscend, the English lady who remained wordless since they arrived at the hall, is now two rocks, a white one, and a piece of tree-bark brown string. All four materials float in the air for a second, then landing softly on her table. Kenny's jaw drops, speechless. Mrs. DeLuca stands up and skitters to see it. Astonishment crosses her face. "Incredible, Miss Abbie Moira Shackelford. You have performed a complex magic spell in within a very short time," she muses. She grins at Abbie. "Bravo! Bravo!" Mrs. DeLuca examines each material on Abbie's table. "Let's see, we have ebony wood, purpleheart, and a celestite," she says. "Celestite stones are part of the element of wind, bestowing powers and defense, as well as having spinning wheel of nature powers. Having second sight enhances intuitions of sight and hearing. Excellent, Miss Shackelford. Now, to the next phase. Imagine your wand. Harder than usual, but easier than before." Abbie nods. "Inflecto." Materials for Abbie's wand gradually melts and conjoining. Sky blue light hides it from sight. When the light disappears, a wand replaces the quartet of materials. Mrs. DeLuca reaches for Abbie's floating wand, handing it to her. "Celestite, the core of your wand. A stone of love, sweetness, and heavenly powers. Miss Shackelford, you have a strong connection with nature. I predict that you have the strongest magic among your grade." Abbie blushes, sheepishly smiling and welcoming her wand. The whole class cheers for Abbie. Her wand is purple and black. On the top perches a tiny angel miniature, wings spread open. A magnificent wand. Since Abbie's success, class becomes more spirited. A few hours later, Alicia, Kenny, Raphael, and Tanika gain respective success. Each one now owns a wand, either made out of wood or metal. Everyone is pleased with their perseverance, except for two people. "You have to try harder!" Mrs. DeLuca says impatiently. Chase and Miele exchange glances and sigh. To be continued... Category:W Category:C Category:AllyTrish34's pages Category:Wonderworks Category:Fan Art Category:Fan art Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction